


Smile For Me

by 5TAR_SHOWER



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood, Gen, I have never written anything like this before, It's not terribly graphic but I'll leave it there just in case, Light Sadism, Sadism, Sadistic!Hakyeon(?), This hasn't been done yet has it?, this is also pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5TAR_SHOWER/pseuds/5TAR_SHOWER
Summary: “I guess I'll keep going until I get you to smile for me, my dear.”





	Smile For Me

This man has always been good at working with his hands. So, this was simply just another small side project for him. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, careful not to get any of the red substance on his hands onto his face.

He gently pulled the thread through the soft surface, closing up a hole he made and was unhappy with.

_“You look so sad, my dear… Do I not make you smile anymore…?”_

He began tying and cutting the extra thread, only to repeat the same on the other side.

_“You've always liked the things I made.. What's so different this time?”_

He made a small mistake with his sewing, he sighed and shook his head.

“Stop moving so much.”

He continued on with his work, fixing his mistake and acting as if it hadn't happened.

With some time, he finally finished. He moved back and sat on the floor, a couple feet away to marvel in his work.

He smiled, letting out a slight sigh of content.

“This is my best one yet..”

He then cleaned off his hands and grabbed a mirror.

“Don't you think so…?”

The smile on face disappeared at the sounds of crying and some muffled pleading was heard. He tilted his head, raising his eyebrow.

“You're still unhappy, even with that permanent smile?”

He then let out a short laugh.

“It's fine. I guess…”

As he stood, he reached for the pair of scissors from before.

“I guess I'll keep going until I get you to smile for me, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why i didn't think about putting this here until now.


End file.
